1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clothing and more particularly to clothing worn by the users of recreational vehicles, such as all-terrain vehicles (ATV's) and snowmobiles, in order to stay warm and dry.
2. Related Art
A variety of clothing items are marketed to the users of recreational equipment designed to keep the wearer warm and dry. The majority are lined with some type of insulation in order to trap the wearer's body heat. Others contain some type of heating element. For example, Bell (U.S. Pat. No. 5,777,296), issued Jul. 7, 1998, discloses a battery-powered thermal garment containing electronic heating elements.
Jenkins, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,933), issued Apr. 3, 1979, discloses a garment that may be heated or cooled. It must be attached to a pressurized source of hot or cold air. The air is allowed to circulate throughout the space between the garment and the wearer.
Cano (U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,534), issued Jul. 4, 1995, discloses a heated garment for use in conjunction with a personal watercraft. Water heated by passage through the propulsion system is diverted and passed through tubing in the lining of the garment, then ejected out the back of the suit.